putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stealing is Wrong?
Summary The song takes place in the Russian Era as a flashback of the past lives alluded to in the previous songs. Irina's dog, later to be the Vocaloid Len, breaks his chains as he wishes to be with his master. While he escapes, he steals the yellow scarf of her bratty companion. Running through the snow, he praises himself for his speed and strength and anticpates being pet by her. Eventually the dog sees Irina in sight and runs happily closer, loving her and having committed his crime to be with her. He's then suddenly shot by Rin's companion from earlier. The boy laughs, surrounded by Ronalds, and the dying dog bemoans how things turned out. He says farewell to his master as she commits suicide. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English = Key Phrases *『ガキの相手か？』Is that brat her companion? *『ついでにガキの　黄色いスカーフ』While I'm at it, that brat's yellow scarf *『サザエ　フネも　びっくりさ！』Sazae and Fune are amazed too! *『誰も追いつけず　プーチンも驚くな』 No one can catch me, Putin’ll be astonished too *『俺は罪を犯した』I committed a crime *『俺が利口にしてたなら 君も死なずに済んでたなorz』If I had been intelligent/It would have ended with you not dying either orz *『うその世界で生きたくないよね？』You don't want to live in a false world, right? *『いいよ…引き金を引こう』It’s okay...Pull the trigger *『さらば！』Farewell! Illustration Analysis Nusumi_wa_Gedou_1.png|Chains Nusumi_wa_Gedou_2.png|Rin/Irina's first appearance in the series Stealing_is_A_Doctrine.jpg|Rin's brother, ready to shot (dog) Len This song is a flashback from Len's programmed memories; the first illustration shows the chains that held the dog which he bites; these chains would be referenced again in The Broken Mirror.. The next scene is of a snowy stretch of land in Russia as the dog runs. Next is Irina, sitting waiting to receive her dog. The outfit Irina wears is similar to that of Rin's PuuRin costume in the present day, save for wearing pants more practical for the cold climate and a different coat. On her shoulder is a strap which may be for the machine gun she uses to shoot her comrades following this moment. The final illustration shows Irina's comrade, a revolver on his hand, laughing after having shot the dog. Multiple Ronalds are in the background in winter outfits; the PV for Goodbye to You★ later depicts this outfit on one of Irina's other comrades, suggesting that the Ronalds in fact are the "others," as in the other children, that are mentioned by the dog. Possible that Irina's other comrades are represented as Ronalds because of their being on drugs and Ronald's general connection to children and the enemies of Rin and Len, such as America. Despite the comrade's resemblance to the Vocaloid Len, he is separate from him and instead is uploaded into Camui Gackpo. Sound Effect Analysis A clip of dialogue from the Sazae family is played over the dog remarking at how amazed they must be; similarly, an eel is played over the dog's proclamation that he eats eel, expressing displeasure over the prospect of being eaten. Both are references to Japanese pop culture that are oddly out of place in the Russian setting. When the dog finishes his approach towards Irina, children can be heard chanting to "pull it", i.e. the trigger, then cheering when gunfire rings out to indicate the dog being shot; these are likely the voices of Irina's other comrades. Remixed laughter is also heard over the picture of Irina's comrade shooting the dog. This type of laughter is associated with Ronald McDonald, making it likely their laugh. Trivia Notes *This song marks the first appearance of the dog that would become Len. *The "brat" companion, as indicated by The Broken Mirror., had been the one to chain the dog up while taking care of him for Irina. *The song was remastered, with the extra copyrighted audio removed, and released on Putin-P's second album, The Night That Can't Be Seen, The Eyes That Don't Vanish. Curiosities *The song also marks the first appearance of the Sazae family as mentioned by the dog, although their relevance to the story can only be speculated. *The dog's comment that even Putin would be astonished by him indicates he's aware of Irina's devotion to Putin. *The melody for the song is similar to that of "Gimme the Handcuffs!". External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 2